


Back to Life

by SweetPancake03



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Gay Character, Gun Violence, Homophobic Language, Lesbian Character, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racist Language, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPancake03/pseuds/SweetPancake03
Summary: After receiving a message from Donald, Panchito must go to Brazil with the duck to go after a certain carioca who seems to have come back to life after 10 years.(Change this synopsis after haha)
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, José Carioca & Donald Duck & Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles
Kudos: 9





	Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings! Well, this is my first fanfic on this fandom and it is a project that I have been wanting to do for some time.  
> I don't speak english, so I used the google translator. Yes, I know that the translation is not 100% accurate, but it is what we have hahah.
> 
> This fic will be posted on Ao3 and Tumblr.
> 
> \- Some warnings:  
> -This fanfic has a great chance of being 'canceled' for several reasons.  
> -May have continuity errors (I am not experienced in creating a story: p)  
> -This story will be translated by Google, since it was originally written in Portuguese and the author does not know English haha  
> -This fanfic will have a Sherlock Holmes style.  
> -Strong inspiration in Zeragii fanfic's (Link at the end of the notes)

At first it was hard to believe, but it was there, right in front of him, he was not dead as they thought .... Well, as Panchito had thought.

It was him, Francisco knew. He knew very well those extravagant green feathers, in addition to his bright red and blue tail, that same smug look, and of course, his damn cigar that he carried around with him (he broke his promise, right?). And besides, he knew the bird beside him in the photo, Nestor Rodrigues de Amaral, a young and very kind vulture he met when he first visited Vila Xurupita, not only him, but also Pedro Silvia dos Santos, Afonso Celso Garcia Reis and the beautiful girl Maria Vaz, although these last three are not in the photo (were they involved in this?)

Now his mind was full of doubts to the top, but they could be summed up in a single word: HOW?

He remembered, he was there, in the mahogany coffin, very expensive by the way (courtesy of Rocha Vaz, perhaps the only thing he was proud to buy for the parrot). He owes flowers, songs, cries and speeches. He saw José Henrique Oliveira Lima inside the coffin, in his yellow suit and Panama hat. That was 10 years ago, it was when the THREE CABALLEROS separated, for paths so different that it would be difficult to convince them that they were like brothers, of different mothers, of different fathers and of different countries (and many other differences)

At that time, Donald had gained nephews (Della Duck, why did you leave?) And took care of them alone for many years, but a year ago he had reconciled with his uncle, Scrooge McDuck and managed a small part of the richest duck companies in the world. world. Her nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie had grown up strong, healthy and were very intelligent, not counting little Webby, a little girl of many talents.

Panchito himself had gone his way, took a high position at the USM Border Secret Service after a lot of effort (despite having a lot of skills, being the son of Miguel and Maria ended up helping a little, but he doesn't like to think about it), it is now, it had a good patent on both the Mexican and the American side of the border. Yes, he was happy, his brother was going to get married a month away and everything looked so good, so perfect!

Until that morning ...

The moment he was summoned to Colonel Hawkin's office, everything seemed to sense something bad, but Francisco stood firm, entered through the dark wooden door, removed his huge umbrella and looked at Beagle behind the huge mahogany table.

-Mr Colonel? Antonio said he wanted to talk to me, did something happen? Do any cities along the border need help? Seizure of a drug or fugitive? Does the American government need help? Again? -And before he knew it, he was chattering and didn't even notice the arrival of another person in the room.

-Am I disturbing something? - The rooster stopped talking and turned so that he could see the owner of the voice: Paola, Colonel's daughter.

-Paola! My daughter, did something happen? - Panchito noticed that he was a little hoarse.

-No, no! I just came to see if you were all right. - The girl looked at the sombrero, her eye half closed - Hello, Panchie! ~

The rooster smiled, but maybe it came out more like a grimace, because the Mexican soon turned to her father:

-Back later, you guys look busy. Watch your throat, my father! Avoid talking so much- She turned, her light yellow dress patting Panchito's leg. - See you, boys! - And with a wink directed at Rooster, she slammed the door, making the pictures on the walls shudder.

-Well ... Senhor Francisco- Yes, she kept calling him by name

-Panchito is already good, Colonel.- He offers, with a bright smile.

-I like to keep the formalities. -He sighs and points to one of the two leather chairs in front of him. - You can sit down.

-Thank you, but I like to stand, I don't want to be sedentary- Hawkins was going to object, but he gave up.- What did you want to talk to me about?

-Well ... About that, yesterday a letter came from McDuck domains ...- The Mexican's eyes lit up, but before he could say anything, the Colonel continued- Ricardo said it was urgent.

Then he took a letter, closed by a bright red seal, and also a small yellow folder and handed it to the reddish brown cock, which he took in a hurry.

-Oh? A letter from Donald? Strange, I could have sent a quick message.- he asked, as he quickly opened the envelope, his eyes landed on the cursive letters.

At all times, he tried to stay positive. Yes Yes! He was Mr. Think Positive, right? But now, at the end of the letter, his head was turbulent.

He quickly took the yellow envelope, tearing the hem and taking the contents: A photo

If the letter itself had made him turbulent, the photo itself, oh heavens, only God knew how the great Panchito Pistoles, who had already participated in so many secret missions, in matters of life and death, which was still going on despite everything , but that now ....

He didn't realize how quickly the Colonel came to his side to trim him ...

Now, there he was, sitting in the leather chair he had refused to sit on.

-Paco? Paco! Look, how many fingers do you have here? ”It was Paola, waving her hand in front of her. She cast a look at Hawkins- Dad! I'll leave you for 5 minutes, and look what happens! -Now with a fan, she was shaking the cock.

-What did you see, Francisco? Is Donald in trouble? ”The beagle ignored his daughter, bending down to pick up the photo that Panchito had dropped. - What is it ..? - He looked at the photo

-H-He .... He's alive ...- babbled

-Who? Who's alive? -Paola shouted

-José ..... José Carioca is alive!

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, there is a certain isolation in Zeragii's fic's, so here are some links so you can see her work!
> 
> Zeragii →
> 
> Tumblr -  
> [https://zeragii.tumblr.com/]
> 
> Ao3 - [https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeragii/pseuds/Zeragii]
> 
> Fanfiction - [https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5798563/Zeragii]
> 
> Fanfic by Zeragii - Three Caballeros → 
> 
> Part. 1 -  
> [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10946038/1/We-re-Three-Caballeros]
> 
> Christmas Special - [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11720168/1/A-Plea-for-Shelter-Los-Posadas]
> 
> Part. 2 - [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11591968/1/They-Say-We-are-Birds-of-a-Feather]
> 
> Despite being abandoned, it is worth seeing!
> 
> My tumblr - https://sweetpancake03.tumblr.com/


End file.
